beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zarus Fang
Zarus Fang is the main antagonist of of the beyblade series "Beyblade Metal Soul" Story Zarus was a young man who was amazing at beyblade, however he was never proud with how powerful he was and continued to get stronger and stronger. He eventually was so greedy that he became dangerous and pure evil. Then, Zeus and his five legendary bladers banned Zarus from beyblading and sent him off into a village of exiles. Everybody there knew of a dark bey, hidden in the Mountain Of Despair. The bey was created by the sins of man, similar to L-Drago. Zarus of course wanted this power and set off at once. After gaining the dark power of the bey that was named Sin Draculus, Zarus defeated foe after foe and defeated all of the legendary bladers with ease and gained their powers to make Draculus awaken it's full power. However, the legendary bladers found a power hidden inside of them that was locked inside of them for many years. Once unlocked, the power was used to seal Draculus and its owner away. Many years later, four bladers formed an alliance, naming themselves "The Followers Of Draculus." This group lived in the shadows for many years planning the revival of The Father of Nemesis, Draculus. One day the group suceeded in finally reviving Draculus and its master, Zarus Fang. Zarus saw the opportunity and fought three of his four followers in a bey battle, the fourth was not interested. Draculus defeated his opponents with ease and continued his new goal of world domination. Gingka and co. heard of the dangerous bey being revived, and began a new quest of stopping Draculus. Gingka, Kyoya, Chris and Kenta all launched their beys in an attempt to stop the evil bey. They tried to defeat Draculus but even everybody's special moves combined didn't even tickle Draculus. Zarus then called a special move, World Corruption, that was so devastating it knocked Gingka, Kyoya and Kenta unconcious and Chris who was closest to the blast was killed. After the horrifying loss of a friend, Gingka and co. trained like they'd never trained before. Kyoya, the most harmed by his loss to Zarus trained the hardest, even destroying a mountain in his rage. Kyoya later challenged Zarus one-on-one. Which started out as a fifty-fifty battle turned into Draculus completely dominationg Leone. Kyoya understood that if he didn't beat Zarus he would never find the strength to complete his goal to defeat Gingka. He unlocked his hidden power much as the legendary bladers did many years ago. He used and Ultimate Move that he put all his heart and soul into, however, Draculus power exceeded even that. Zarus used his special move again creating a burst of energy destroying Fang Leone and absorbing its power. Kyoya was knocked out cold and his body was covered in wounds. Gingka and co. arrived shocked at what had happened. Zarus then declared he had absorbed the power of both Chris's Phantom Orion and Kyoya's Fang Leone. He said that once he controlled the power of Saggitario and Pegasus, Draculus would fully awaken. Kenta launched his bey Flash Saggitario and another fight began. But once again the battle was dominated by Draculus and Kenta was overwhelmed by the devastating power of Sin Draculus. When Kenta had no strength left and the final blow was about to be struck, Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu and Yuki launch their beys to help Kenta. However, they were too late and Saggitario was absorbed and Kenta was left laying, screaming in agony. Zarus laughs at Kenta's pain while dominating in battle once more. He then calls his special move, World Corruption forcing Gingka and co. to leave the area. Many months later, Kenta and Gingka have bought unlocked their true power in fierce battles against the followers of Draculus and are ready for one more round with Zarus and his bey, Sin Draculus. The battle starts of with Draculus completely dominating as now it as absorbed all the power it needs to awaken its true potential. However Gingka, Kenta and Kyoya rally calling their Ultimate Moves. Kyoya calling "King Lion Seismic Pounce" Gingka shouting "Pegasus, Universe Spiral" And Kenta calling "Saggitario, Dragon Arrow" Zarus uses his special move World Corruption and it leads to a vicious clash. The temple the battle was happening in was destroyed and Gingka and co. evacuated to the top of the island. But when the smoke had cleared it appeared Draculus had survived the attack and the fight was still on. The fight was furious and even the universe shacked as the bladers fought head on with their full power. Zarus was corrupted by Draculus and was completely under the evil bey's control. The fight concluded again with a furious clash that split the Pacific Ocean in half and caused the universe to spin. The legendary bladers once again called their Ultimate Moves, then Zarus called his Ultimate Move, Shadow Storm Apocalypse and the clash caused a huge wave of energy. In the end Draculus was defeated and Zarus is belived dead. But there is still a chance that Zarus survived. Personality, Win Loss Record etc. Zarus is known for his dark and sadistic personality as shown in his battle with Kyoya, as he showed no remorse as Kyoya was slowly broken. Win Loss Record l Isus, Kirus and Drake Win Kyoya, Kenta and Gingka Win Da Xiang Win Kyoya Win Kenta Win Gingka, Tsubasa, Yu and Yuki No Outcome (beys returned) Gingka, Kyoya and Kenta Lose.